Shadows Assassins
by EternalHime
Summary: The girls are transferred to Peacecraft Academy for a mission. They work for a man that nobodys seen except for a few. Their next mission: Kill the Gundam Pilots.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
The 5 girls walked into Relena's office.  
  
"Please stand right here," Relena said pointing in front of her desk.  
  
"Yes of coarse," a girl with blue hair said softly yet sternly.  
  
"Here are your schedules, I tried to put you all in the same classes and I think I succeeded. Now be off to your first class and your teacher will introduce you," Relena said as she scooted them out the door.  
  
"Thank you miss Relena," a girl with blonde hair that had a red bow in it said.  
  
"You're welcome," she said as she closed the door and the girls were off.  
  
"Pink," a girl with auburn hair said in disgust looking down at their new uniforms.  
  
"Ugh I know. So what's our first class?" a girl with raven colored hair asked.  
  
"Um, science," a girl with blonde hair put up in a weird style with two pig tails and two balls on the top said as they reached the science room. Inside of the room everyone was bubbly about the new students that were supposed to be coming into their class.  
  
"So, I hear it's supposed to be 5 new girls," Quatre said.  
  
"Weak onnas," Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on Wufei, they can't be that bad. I mean, one of them might even be able to fight you and win!" Duo said.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Wufei said snarling. Heero and Trowa just sat there silently with their arms crossed and their eyes closed.  
  
"Hn," was all Heero said.  
  
"Class, please settle down!" Fukuyama-sensei said. "We have 5 new students joining us today, girls please come in." Five girls dressed in the school uniform stepped into the classroom. All of the guys drooled at the look of the 5 girls.  
  
"Please meet these five young sisters. The first we have here is Usagi. Usagi why don't you tell us something about yourself," Fukuyama-sensei said.  
  
"Alright, I love to eat, shop, sleep, fight, and draw," she replied.  
  
"Wonderful. Next we have Ami, tell us something about you."  
  
"I love to study, read, shop, play chess and fight," she said smiling a sweet smile.  
  
"Lovely, and what about you miss Rei?"  
  
"I like to Sing, shop, dance, meditate and fight," she said smiling a seductive smile.  
  
"Wonderful, and you miss Makoto?"  
  
"I like to cook, shop, garden, sports, and I love most of all to fight," she said glaring at all of the drooling boys, with out a smile.  
  
"Peachy, and you miss Minako?"  
  
"I love to shop, do girl chat and stuff and I like to fight," she said looking at the class.  
  
"Well it looks like you all like to fight," he said sweating a bit. "Now tell us how you became sisters, you don't look a thing alike!" All of the girls smirked.  
  
"Well, we were all at an orphanage, all of us were at the orphanage because our parents didn't want us. Except Mako. Her parent died. Anyway we all just became friends over the years. One day our present father came along and said that he was looking for a bunch of kids. And so since none of us would leave without the others the man took us all," Minako told the story.  
  
"Well, that's delightful. Now for your seats. Miss Usagi, please sit behind Mr. Winner. Miss Ami, please sit in front of Mr. Barton. Miss Rei, please sit in front of Mr. Chang. Miss Minako, please sit behind Mr. Maxwell. And Miss Makoto, please sit in front of Mr. Yuy."  
  
As the girls sat down they could feel the stares of everyone on them. "Alright class, get out your science books and turn to page 211." and so the class started. All of the girls were surprisingly smart for everyone thought they were ditzes for their looks.  
  
"Makoto," the teacher called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is volcanic-glass?" for the first time in class Makoto smiled. Well it was more of a smirk. "Obsidian," she answered. The teacher saw this smirk and thought to make it a bit more tough. "Name two types of Quartz." Makoto raised and eyebrow. What kind of school was this? These questions were way too easy. "Smokey Quartz, and Rose Quartz," she replied.  
  
"Name a different rose."  
  
"Dessert Rose," she said as she raised her eyebrow again.  
  
"Name all of the stones for each month."  
  
"January is garnet, February is Amethyst, March is Aquamarine, April is Diamond, May is Emerald, June is Pearl, July is Ruby, August is Peridot, September is Sapphire, October is Opal, November is Topaz, and December is Turquoise."  
  
All eyes of the class were now on Makoto. "Yes, and."  
  
"March can also be Bloodstone, June can also be Moonstone, and Alexandrite, August can also be Sardonyx, October can also be Tourmaline, and December can also be Zircon, and Lapis Lazuli," Makoto wasn't done yet. "Garnet is Constancy, Amethyst is Sincerity, Aquamarine is Wisdom, Diamond is innocence, Emerald is love, Pearl is wealth, Ruby is freedom, Peridot is friendship, Sapphire is truth, Opal is hope, Topaz is loyalty, and Turquoise is success." The teacher just looked at her.  
  
"Yes and what stone get rid of craw daddies?"  
  
Makoto stood up. "Look, I'm fed up with these kiddy questions. Just because we are new here doesn't mean you have to give us these easy as crap questions. I'm sure anyone in here could have answered that question easily. Please, just don't go easy on us, we don't like it. Limestone," and with that she sat down. A kid leaned over to her and said,  
  
"More than 3/4's of the class couldn't have answered that question." Makoto sweatdropped and looked at the other girls. They were all looking at her with their eyebrows up and tapping their nails on their desks. A new powers the girls had developed from when they were younger was that they could talk to each other in each other's minds.  
  
'Mako-chan, what was up with that?' Usagi asked her.  
  
'What?! He was asking me these stupid questions. I mean, who cares of what gets rid of a craw daddy?' she replied in exasperation.  
  
'What's a craw daddy?' they heard Minako ask. All of the girls sweatdropped. They then saw Rei smirk.  
  
"Class I have to leave for a few moments just keep reading and do what's on the board," he said as he stepped out. Right as the door was closed the whole class started whispering, but the girls were already talking to each other. In their heads.  
  
'So Minako, you asked what a craw daddy was? I'll tell you what it is,' Rei started. 'Its kind of like a lobster, but it can be whitish, and it makes little holes in little lakes that you swim in, and they also lay their eggs there. Their all squishy and they tickle you with their legs if you touch them..." Rei just kept going on, twisting the facts a bit. They all saw Minako put her hands to her ears. The whole class started to look at them because Minako was shaking her head with her hands over her ears and the other girls were smirking.  
  
'STOP IT REI!' Minako yelled in her mind. The other girls couldn't hold it in any longer. They all burst out laughing. The whole class looked at them in silence. The girls covered their mouths. After the class got over their weird behavior, and started to talk on their own, the girls settled down.  
  
'Something's not right about those girls,' Duo thought to himself, and he was sure that the other pilots were thinking it too.  
  
Hey like it? Please Review!! 


End file.
